Volcano Island Season One
by JakeSeto
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Episode One :The Introduction:

Volcano Island

Characters - The Crazy Octopus - The Flying Sharks

.: The Crazy Octopus :.

Jake - The Animal Lover - The Crazy Octopus - Male

David - The Buff Guy - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Bertha - The Cheerleader - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Eloise - The Snob - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Lena - The Nerd - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Rain - The Runner - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Crystal - The Female 'Normie' - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Reagan - The Minion - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Tommy - The Emo - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Ed - The Anime Addict - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Thomas - The 'Dweeb' - The Crazy Octopus - Male

.: The Flying Sharks :.

Candy - The Eavesdropper - The Flying Sharks - Female

Blanche - The Dumb Girl - The Flying Sharks - Female

Variety - The Flirt - The Flying Sharks - Female

Jaynie - The Journalist - The Flying Sharks - Female

Moreen - The Crazy One - The Flying Sharks - Female

Abba - The Big Head - The Flying Sharks - Male

Haydn - The Male 'Normie' - The Flying Sharks - Male

Webster - The Illness - The Flying Sharks - Male

Marquis - The Clueless Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Barret - The 'Dream' Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Ryan - The Environmentalist - The Flying Sharks -Male

.: Other Characters :.

Chris Mclane

Chef

.: Episode One - The Introduction :.

Chris Mclane stood at the dock at the island, 'Total Drama Island'. He had sent invitations out to twenty two different sixteen year olds claiming they had been invited to stay at a fancy hotel for several months with food and travel cost provided. Actually, when the teenagers had arrived Chris would have expected some of them to be mad at least. And; that's what he liked about being host on this show.

The boat that carried people to the dock had arrived and the first person had come out. Webster, a white haired geeky looking teenager stepped out of the boat. His pale skin made him look almost ghostly or very old, which made Chris kind of snarl his nose in disgust. Webster glanced towards Chris, his eyes almost piercing the red glasses covering his eyes, "Where's the hotel? This is just a stupid camp…" Webster said in an ugly tone. Chris Mclane laughed, looking towards the teenager, "Well, this is the fancy hotel.". Webster's left eye twitched, "You LIED about this?!" Chris just seemed to nod away, " Yep."

Webster ALSO had a medikit pack in his left hand, and luggage in his right. The luggage contained some clothing, a laptop, a mini internet connecter, and a small, portable, game system which came which 'Super Mario Brothers' in it. Webster sighed as the boat arrived again, 'More people? ' Jake stood on the top of the boat, as a falcon flew down onto his arm. As soon as the boat stopped, he jumped off of the boat onto the dock looking towards the camp.

Smiling, Jake looked towards the camp in happiness. He didn't seem to hate the idea of being at camp at all. He glanced towards Chris Mclane, recognizing him from that one skating show, since Chris had won it. Jake smiled, "I remember you, nice to meet you!" Jake smirked, chuckling oddly as he walked over to Webster. Webster glanced at Jake, "Do NOT get near me right now, I am in MAJOR anxiety." Jake just stared, kind of moving away from the white headed male. Webster was not only a freak, but he was VERY scary looking.

The same motorboat arrived with a girl on it, sure she was pretty, but man did she look dumb. As soon as you saw here you could see her 'digging for gold in here nose. ' She had brown hair, blue shirt, white pants, and her eyes were lavender for some strange reason. Probably contacts. Blanche stepped off of the boat, looking at the dock, "Oh, wood!" She looked towards Chris.

"Hi, your Christin Mclee right?" Chris just stared, kind of freaked out, "Chris Mclane; you mean.". She responded, shaking her head, "No, Christin Mclee.". Chris blinked, "Oookkaaayy..Sure." He nodded, blinking.

The motorboat left and came back pretty quickly. A buff male seemed to be standing on the front of the boat, hollering out. As soon as the boat stopped though, he fell into the water, only to come up on the other side of the dock and climb up. "Hello, David." Chris Mclane said, greeting him. David seemed mad about the hotel thing, but he said, "Well..atleast in this place I can work out..". He sighed, ignoring Chris, making him slightly mad.

Variety arrived next on the boat, she had a pink top with a heart on it. Pink jeans, and a light blue shoes. Her hair was red, and she seemed to be a very pretty female. Yet, as soon as she stepped out of the boat she looked towards David and walked over. She smiled, "Hey there.." she said, winking. He was kind of surprised as she stood beside him.

The same motorboat arrived again, with a girl in a cheerleading outfit. She seemed to be cheering a song, the outfit of hers was red with blue pompoms, and she had a light purple hair scheme going on. "B-E-R-T-H-A! What's that spell? BERTHA" She cheered as she arrived, stepping off of the boat. She seemed okay with being in a camp, but at the same time she seemed sad. She went over and stood next to Jake.

Jaynie came in on the next motorboat, having a notebook in hand. She seemed to be writing every detail of the people she saw on the dock. As soon as she arrived, she stepped off of the boat and seemed to be asking Chris some very personal questions. "What's your full name? What's your mother's maiden name? When were you born? Where were you born? Tell me!" Chris just shook his head as he pushed the journalist into the others. Yet, she seemed to be still asking questions.

The boat came back again, Eloise was on the boat. Her mouth was blabbing away as she talked on her red cellphone. She was looking at the camp in disgust as she talked. As soon as she stepped foot on the dog, she hung up and started screaming at Chris and everyone. Eventually, Chris pushed her into the others as the boat came back. "IDIOT!" She screamed, angry.

The boat came back again, Doreen was on it this time. She had a mini skirt on that was an orangish color with a green long sleeve shirt on. She was talking to herself and laughing her head off. When she stepped off of the boat she went over to Chris and shook his hand, "Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi!" Chris' eyes widened, "Hi…there.." he said, kind of weirded out.

The boat left and came back, with Lena, a female with some glasses on. She had the typical office wear on and had a large pack of luggage. It carried a cellphone, tons of clothing, and around ten camerascalculators. She greeted everyone nicely as she walked onto the dock, smiling. She walked over to the group and stood, while Doreen stood FAR AWAY from the group laughing.

A male stood on the boat now as it arrived. The male seemed full of himself, stating he'd win every single challenge when he got off of the boat. Everyone just stared as he walked over to them. He had a dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, jean shorts, flip-flops, and a black shirt. He seemed 'big-headed.' Also, in his luggage, he had a magazine that had 'Abba' in the front. Weird name, right? Well, his name was Abba. Just for being on that one magazine, he had gotten a 'big head' after that.

A female named Rain jogged in place as the boat came to the dock. She had some basic running gear on, a blue tank top, blue shorts, a sweat band on her head, and some black shoes. Rain jumped off of the boat and ran over to the group, but was happy because of the area. She could run as much as she wanted, unlike a hotel.

Haydn arrived in the motorboat next. He looked like the average, normal male. Also, his sister stood beside him. Her name was Crystal. They had the 'average' luggage size and the 'average' things in their luggage. They were so 'normal' they were the weirdest ones so far. They both had brown hair, white shirts with baby blue under shirts, and some blue jeans.

They stepped on the dock, not saying a word as they walked over. The motorboat arrived again, Reagan stepped off of the boat humming a tune about hatred. She seemed to be just like Eloise, but didn't seem to recongnize here until running up to her. "Hello! You're my new BEST friend" She smiled, laughing.

Eloise didn't say anything, ignoring the girl. Next, Marquis arrived. Marquis stepped on the dock, looking at everyone. He didn't seem to recongnize Chris at all, since at home he had no TV. He had a sad face, walking over to the group.

The boat arrived again, Tommy stepped out. Tommy had the normal black clothing on, with white makeup on every part of his skin shown. On his black shirt was a tear, showing he was obviously emo. Hidden in his luggage was clothing and a razor. Marks were also up and down his arm.

Barret smiled as he arrived. He jumped off of the boat in glee. He always dreamed of coming to a summer camp, even though at first he was told he was going to a hotel. He had a rainbow of clothing on, seeming to change every time you saw it.

Ed was reading an anime comic book of 'Inuyasha'. He had some reading glasses as he carefully stepped off of the boat, still looking at the book. He walked over to the group, ignoring everyone as he put his luggage down. But, since he wasn't paying attention he fell into the water, only to come back up on the dock, spitting out water.

Ryan stood on the boat with explorer clothing. He looked just like explorers in the jungle off of cartoons of some sort. He LOVED nature, which was all he was talking about when he stepped down. Also, in his luggage, he had a jar of spiders, leaves, and some clothing.

Finally, the last camper arrived. His name was Thomas. As soon as the boat stopped, he was flung across the dock into the water, splashing hard. He seemed hurt as he crawled onto the dock. Since everyone was here, Chris finally started talking.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island. A new game show dedicated to torturing all of you players, heheh.. Whoever stays here the longest gets one hundred thousand Canadian dollars and fame with magazines!" They all smiled, " One hundred THOUSAND dollars?!" Webster yelped, "Wow. That would be enough to cover my medica-" He seemed to be choking, getting out his inhaler. He put in his mouth and inhaled. Webster coughed, worrying all of the other campers.

"Let's split you up into teams!" Chris said, excitingly, " Jake, David, Bertha, Eliose, Lena, Rain, Crystal, Reagan, Thomas, Ed, and Tommy. You are all on the Crazy Octopus! Candy, Blanche, Variety, Jaynie, Moreen, Haydn, Webster, Abba, Marquis, Barret, and Ryan, you are on the Flying Sharks." He held up two flags of each team as they scattered to get to the cabins. "Left side is the Crazy Octopus, right side is the Flying Sharks. Food will be served tomorrow morning!"

Chris laughed, "Bye!"


	2. Episode Two : Shark Ranglin'

Volcano Island

Characters - The Crazy Octopus - The Flying Sharks

.: The Crazy Octopus :.

Jake - The Animal Lover - The Crazy Octopus - Male

David - The Buff Guy - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Bertha - The Cheerleader - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Eloise - The Snob - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Lena - The Nerd - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Rain - The Runner - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Crystal - The Female 'Normie' - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Reagan - The Minion - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Tommy - The Emo - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Ed - The Anime Addict - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Thomas - The 'Dweeb' - The Crazy Octopus - Male

.: The Flying Sharks :.

Candy - The Eavesdropper - The Flying Sharks - Female

Blanche - The Dumb Girl - The Flying Sharks - Female

Variety - The Flirt - The Flying Sharks - Female

Jaynie - The Journalist - The Flying Sharks - Female

Moreen - The Crazy One - The Flying Sharks - Female

Abba - The Big Head - The Flying Sharks - Male

Haydn - The Male 'Normie' - The Flying Sharks - Male

Webster - The Illness - The Flying Sharks - Male

Marquis - The Clueless Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Barret - The 'Dream' Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Ryan - The Environmentalist - The Flying Sharks -Male

.: Other Characters :.

Chris Mclane

Chef

.: Episode Two - The Introduction Pt.2. :.

All of the campers seemed to be putting their stuff away after Chris had called them away. Candy was smiling, letting other people put things away as she secretly listened to the other team. Sure, right now this was a good asset, but at the same time it was a bad one. She also seemed to want to spy on everyone.

Webster coughed in the cabin, "I have some MAJOR allergies.". He got out his inhaler again, putting it in his mouth. After everyone put their stuff away, Chris called them outside. The first words from his mouth were, "Hey guys, your first challenge is about to start!" He yelled, smiling evily. Everyone glanced at Chris, wondering about this challenge.

Chris smiled, looking towards everyone, "Your first challenge is...fishing..." Everyone took a sigh of relief, Abba blurting out, "This is going to be easy!" Chris smiled, finishing his 'finished' sentence, "sharks..". Everyone gasped, Eloise said, "I'm staying out of this one!" She walked back into the Cabin, although Chef would chase her out towards the ocean.

Chris laughed, watching for just a moment before putting his eyes on the other campers. "You have to catch ten sharks, luckily they are nurse sharks...well, actually, SOME are nurse sharks. Most aren't, the other sharks are maneating shar-"He watched as a pelican swooped down to catch a small fish, but the pelican was eaten by a shark that jumped out of the water. Chris laughed again, "THAT, for example are the sharks that are USUALLY there."

Chris laughed, "And the hardest part. You have to catch the sharks..with a net.". Jake smiled, "I love animals! I'd be good in this challenge.". Chris just smiled, "No, you wouldn't. They would rather eat you for breakfast! I would LOVE to see that..!"Jake looked kind of weirded out now, because of that one remark.

Chris tossed everyone some scuba gear as Chef brought it out. Also, pairs of two had fishing nets. The one person that had NO fishing net was out of the challenge. Webster and Bertha didn't get a net. But, since Blanche was already tripping over the net, Webster had to fill in.

They all dived into the water, except Blanche and Bertha, begining to try and catch the sharks. Everytime the sharks rammed towards them, the Flying Sharks tried to wrap them up in the net. But, everytime, it was failure. Because of one person; Webster.

They had lost the challenge because of Webster, but maybe it wasn't Webster's fault after all. The marshmallow ceremony begun after the challenge. So, Blanche left after making Webster fill in for her.

She walked onto the top of the Volcano and walked into it, falling into it.

.: Votes :.

11 Votes for Blanche(For making Webster fill in for her.) Blanche, Candy, Varity, Jaynie, Moreen, Abba, Haydn, Webster, Marquis, Barret, Ryan


	3. Episode Three : Mountain Climbing

Characters - The Crazy Octopus - The Flying Sharks

.: The Crazy Octopus :.

Jake - The Animal Lover - The Crazy Octopus - Male

David - The Buff Guy - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Bertha - The Cheerleader - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Eloise - The Snob - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Lena - The Nerd - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Rain - The Runner - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Crystal - The Female 'Normie' - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Reagan - The Minion - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Tommy - The Emo - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Ed - The Anime Addict - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Thomas - The 'Dweeb' - The Crazy Octopus - Male

.: The Flying Sharks :.

Candy - The Eavesdropper - The Flying Sharks - Female

Blanche - The Dumb Girl - The Flying Sharks - Female - First Voted Off

Variety - The Flirt - The Flying Sharks - Female

Jaynie - The Journalist - The Flying Sharks - Female

Moreen - The Crazy One - The Flying Sharks - Female

Abba - The Big Head - The Flying Sharks - Male

Haydn - The Male 'Normie' - The Flying Sharks - Male

Webster - The Illness - The Flying Sharks - Male

Marquis - The Clueless Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Barret - The 'Dream' Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Ryan - The Environmentalist - The Flying Sharks -Male

.: Other Characters :.

Chris Mclane

Chef

.:Recap:.

Last time on Volcano Island, Blanche was voted off because she made Webster fill in for her.

.:Recap:.

--

Jaynie was awake with Ryan, while he sat on the bed. Ryan had woken up since seven AM because Jaynie wanted to ask him some questions about himself. She finally finished at around eight AM and sat beside him. She whispered something into the male's ear, making Ryan laugh.

Suddenly, an alarm went off which caused all of the campers to wake up. Everyone started to get dressed before everyone went outside to see Chris with a red alarm that looked like it was from a police car. Although, it was just a modified battery toy. Chris smiled, "I see your all awake." Bertha replied to Chris, "And I see your an evil man!" Chris just shook his head.

Chris said to everyone, " Everyone, it's time for breakfast!" Everyone began running towards the Cafeteria, but when they got there they were disgusted, all except Lena and Ryan. They sat down at a table far from the 'team tables', eating on the plate what looked like Green Mashed Potatoes. After everyone was done complaining, they ate anyway.

They were going to need it for today's challenge, anywho. Chris walked into the Cafeteria when everyone was half done, " Today's challenge is.."

.: Confession Cam - Eloise :.

Eloise: I am really anxious to find out what the challenge would be, and..I want to be at the head of the competition. Maybe this challenge will be to my advantages, hm?

.: Confession Over - Eloise :.

"Today's challenge is...Mountain Climbing, and catching three different animals. A poisonous snake, a mountain lion, and a mountain lion cub...that is being protected by the mother mountain lion!"

.: Confession Cam - Jake :.

Jake: This is going to be easy, I love animals. And animals ALWAYS have loved me, we're going to win this one!

.: Confession Over - Jake :.

Chris tossed everyone some gear, Bertha seemed kind of freaked though. She's ALWAYS hated snakes, especially poisonous ones. The two teams got up, Bertha sighing lightly. Her eyes were teary, although she was trying not to show it. Marquis spoke up, "What's a...mountain lion?I've heard of a lion, but a MOUNTAIN LION?" Chris just shook his head, no one seemed to want to respond.

Everyone left, the Flying Sharks going on the left road while the Crazy Octopus went on the right road. Eloise smiled, when she got the chance she asked Rain to be in her alliance to get to the top, saying," Hey, Rain. Do you want to get to the top of the competition? If you do...You might want to join my Alliance.." Rain smiled, "Wow..I would LOVE to!" Eloise smiled, "Perfect.."

After getting into the woods, Ryan EASILY bagged two of the animals. On the other hand, Jake had caught a regular mountain lion BUT was seperated from the group. Also, Bertha seperated from the group after seeing a snake. She took the snake gear with her. Because of Ryan, they won the competition and Bertha couldn't catch the snake. So, Bertha was eliminated because of not catching the snake when she could have.

.: Votes :.

Berta(For not catching a snake)- 8 votes - Jake, Crystal, David, Lena, Reagan, Tommy, Thomas, and Ed.

David(The Alliance's Reason - For being one of the competition, most athletic probably. Bertha's Reason - I don't like him that much..he's too...well, buff. It creeps me out!) - 3 votes - Eloise, Rain, and Bertha.


	4. Episode Four : The Bear Invasion

Characters - The Crazy Octopus - The Flying Sharks

.: The Crazy Octopus :.

Jake - The Animal Lover - The Crazy Octopus - Male

David - The Buff Guy - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Bertha - The Cheerleader - The Crazy Octopus - Female - Second Voted Off

Eloise - The Snob - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Lena - The Nerd - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Rain - The Runner - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Crystal - The Female 'Normie' - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Reagan - The Minion - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Tommy - The Emo - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Ed - The Anime Addict - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Thomas - The 'Dweeb' - The Crazy Octopus - Male

.: The Flying Sharks :.

Candy - The Eavesdropper - The Flying Sharks - Female

Blanche - The Dumb Girl - The Flying Sharks - Female - First Voted Off

Variety - The Flirt - The Flying Sharks - Female

Jaynie - The Journalist - The Flying Sharks - Female

Moreen - The Crazy One - The Flying Sharks - Female

Abba - The Big Head - The Flying Sharks - Male

Haydn - The Male 'Normie' - The Flying Sharks - Male

Webster - The Illness - The Flying Sharks - Male

Marquis - The Clueless Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Barret - The 'Dream' Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Ryan - The Environmentalist - The Flying Sharks -Male

.: Other Characters :.

Chris Mclane

Chef

.: Recap :.

Bertha had gotten voted off in the last episode for not catching a snake, even though she had a chance. Also, Eloise is cooking up trouble by asking Rain into her Alliance. See what happens next on, Volcano Island!

.: Recap :.

Ryan was again with Jaynie this morning. They sat over by the dock, smiling and laughing. For the first time she's been here, she didn't have a notebook and wasn't asking him any questions for her journal. She also didn't seem like the same uptight girl as she used to.

Webster had been coughing all night, keeping everyone awake. Although, Webster got some sleep. Haydn was just on the verge of cracking, and missed his sister Crystal. Actually, right now, he was next to the forest, sobbing, atleast until a girl from the other team came up to him.

Reagan walked over to him, sitting down next to him, "Hey, you okay?" Haydn shook his head, "No..Not really. I can't take it. My sister isn't talking to me at all anymore...And I miss her, I just want to leave here.". Reagan shook her head, "..You mean that one girl...That looks a LOT like you?" Haydn just nodded, "Yeah..". Reagan kind of smiled.

She looked towards him, "She's talking about you. She misses you too, I'm sure!" Haydn looked towards her, "R-Really?! She misses me too? Well, I'm glad! Thanks..!" Reagan smiled, getting in front of Haydn, making out with him for just a moment. He seemed happy, for now. Yet, where was Chris?

He should've been here by now, to announce the challenge. Oh well, maybe the challenge would be much later instead. Meanwhile, Eloise and Rain were talking about something. They seemed to be talking about their alliance.

.: Confession Cam - Eloise :.

Eloise: Hmm.. I'm thinking maybe I should ask Crystal if she would join my Alliance. I'm sure she would want to be one of the best, since she seems pretty desperate.

.: Confession Over - Eloise :.

.: Confession Cam - Reagan :.

Reagan: I'm kind of freaking out now because Chris hasn't said a word about anything, not only that, he isn't even here!

.: Confession Over - Reagan :.

Haydn was just smiling away, until he got up off of the grass next to the forest only to enter the forest. He didn't feel like talking anymore. He was still pretty fustrated, even though Reagan assured him. He had to have some time to think.

Variety was in the cabin, talking on Eloise's cellphone. Wait, ELOISE'S cellphone? That was a bad sign, if Eloise was there then she would be in a LOT of trouble. Infact, just before Eloise walked in, she quickly tossed her cellphone onto Eloise's bed.

Variety stared at Eloise for a moment, "Hello, again..". Eloise just ignored the female, Variety walking out. She walked behind the cabin, mumbling to herself. "Idiotic girl.." She said, sighing.

.: Confession Cam - Variety :.

Variety: I HATE that girl, she DISGUSTS me. Why can't she just get KICKED OFF?

.: Confession Over - Variety :.

Jaynie was still with Ryan on the dock, laughing as he made jokes. Who would have thought, an environmentalist and a journalist ACTUALLY liking each other. Ryan smirked, "Want to go swimming? " He asked the female, only for her to respond, "Err. Sorry, I don't really know how to swim...Ugh. I'm hungry.. I forgot, we need to go eat!"

Ryan just smiled, " How about going into the forest, to get some food instead?" Jaynie smiled, "Well.. Sure, Okay, we can go... Although I want to ask you some questions!" Ryan got up with Jaynie, walking to the forest's edge only to walk into the forest. Jaynie asked her first question, " So.. What are you into?"

Ryan rose both of his eyebrows, " Well.. I'm pretty into girls that like the environment, obviously. I also like..you!" He exclaimed, smiling lightly. Jaynie's mouth rose, smiling for just a second. Suddenly, though, Jaynie's mouth opened, pointing to Haydn who had been attacked by something. He had scratches all over him.

After seeing Haydn, they both began carrying him to the infirmary. Haydn would be put on one of the medical beds, but it wasn't over. Some bears began to invade the camp, slashing everyone, but people bear-ly had time to respond to the attack. David lasted, though, but Webster was the most hurt. Not only did he have allergies towards the bears, but since he got hurt by the bear he was...basically, in pretty bad shape. So, there was no Marshmallow ceremony. The bear attack had been the actual challenge.

Webster had been sent home because of physical injury, and honestly, he was in PRETTY bad shape. Webster was voted off due to physical injury.


	5. Episode Five : Clam Ham

Characters - The Crazy Octopus - The Flying Sharks

.: The Crazy Octopus :.

Jake - The Animal Lover - The Crazy Octopus - Male

David - The Buff Guy - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Bertha - The Cheerleader - The Crazy Octopus - Female - 2nd Voted Off

Eloise - The Snob - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Lena - The Nerd - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Rain - The Runner - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Crystal - The Female 'Normie' - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Reagan - The Minion - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Tommy - The Emo - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Ed - The Anime Addict - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Thomas - The 'Dweeb' - The Crazy Octopus - Male

.: The Flying Sharks :.

Candy - The Eavesdropper - The Flying Sharks - Female

Blanche - The Dumb Girl - The Flying Sharks - Female - 1st Voted Off

Variety - The Flirt - The Flying Sharks - Female

Jaynie - The Journalist - The Flying Sharks - Female

Moreen - The Crazy One - The Flying Sharks - Female

Abba - The Big Head - The Flying Sharks - Male

Haydn - The Male 'Normie' - The Flying Sharks - Male

Webster - The Illness - The Flying Sharks – Male – 3rd Voted Off

Marquis - The Clueless Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Barret - The 'Dream' Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Ryan - The Environmentalist - The Flying Sharks -Male

.: Other Characters :.

Chris Mclane

Chef

.: **Recap **:.

_Webster had failed the last challenge, but was NOT voted off. He had to leave the island do to physical injury, and shortly after had died because of this. Also, Eloise seems to be now thinking of a new strategy, what is she up to?_

.: **Recap **:.

Ryan and Jaynie were in the forest again, on they're 'date'. Ryan blushed lightly, smiling at Jaynie, "So...Er..Uh..How about we pick berries...Uh..". He seemed nervous and obviously didn't want to pick berries. Smiling, Jaynie grabbed Ryan's left hand, her right hand reaching behind the male's head. Ryan and Jaynie began to make out, "Wow..You are a good..k-kisser." He smiled as they stopped kissing.

Jaynie nodded, "You too..Ryan.". Ryan smiled, "After we get off of this island how about we...become officially... _together_?" Jaynie shook her head, "We're already together, Rya-" Suddenly, she stopped talking. Beside her, lay a small, broken, water balloon. Jaynie yelled, "Get down!" as she was hit by a water balloon. She was dripping in water.

Eloise stood there, laughing with rain. They had thrown the water balloons, planning to get Jaynie mad. Although, Jaynie kept her cool, she didn't try a thing. The only thing she said was, "You _IDIOT. _**You have NO right to do that!**" Eloise just kept laughing as she left with rain. There was no reason she should stay anyway, correct?

Jaynie just shook it off, looking towards Ryan. She sighed, "I'm sorry, Ryan..I-I have to go.". She ran off, back to the cabin. Ryan looked dissapointed, but didn't blame Jaynie at all for leaving right now. So, he began to pick some berries off of the bush they were sitting next to. Blueberries, to be exact. He was going to take her some later.

.: Confession Cam – Eloise :.

Eloise:Wow, that was **SO** funny. How come **EVERY** day can't be like this?

.: Confession Over – Eloise :.

Jaynie arrived back at the camp's cabin, stopping in front of the cabin. Slowly, she walked in_ just incase_. Jaynie smiled, a water balloon bursting in front of her, glad she wasn't hit by it even though _some of it_ got onto her. Meanwhile, Ryan was still picking berries, singing a song, 'Say'.

Haydn was again, upset about his sister Crystal. The same thing was going through Crystal's mind, they both wanted to see each other. They wanted to have **fun**. But, they were having the exact opposite. Pain and sorrow and no one could help them at all.

Haydn was always sad though, it was just something that's always been about him. Actually; the only thing to make him happy since he was here was the girl named Reagan. They had kissed and he _actually_ cared for the girl. Although, she was on the other team with his sister.

It was tabuu for them to actually be _together. _"Oh well.." He said, sighing very lightly. He wanted to see Crystal. He wanted to TALK to her. But, again, he couldn't.

Ed was reading some Naruto fan fiction books that he had printed off of his computer at home. He was actually probably one of the only calm ones in the whole camp. Honestly, though, Tommy was the calmest, despite being an emo and wanting to inflict physical injury on himself. Tommy was a nice guy once you get to meet him.

Suddenly, Ed was asked a question by Jaynie as soon as she walked in, "Hey Ed, uhm.. How are you doing?" Ed simply shook his head, sighing, "I'm doing _FINE. Leave me alone, now._". Jaynie's eyes kind of widened for a moment. " You don't have to be so rude.." Jaynie said, blinking curiously.

Jaynie left the cabin, leaving Ed to read his stupid little anime book. Ed just smiled, laughing. He honestly didn't care for anything. He didn't even care for himself, as he cared more for his anime.

Crystal and David were currently talking behind their team's cabin. Crystal smiled, "So, How much can you lift?" David smirked, "A little over 500..maybe 600.. That's good for a 16 year old, though". Crystal blinked, laughing, "Honestly? That's amazing!" David nodded.

Crystal smiled, taking out a small pet. It looked like a baby deer, but seemed VERY premature. Although, Lena had given it to her earlier. Lena was smart with these things.

Actually, the deer was a 'mini species' Lena had messed with. David looked towards the animal, "I HATE animals. But deer ARE simply lovely.". He laughed, looking at the deer. Crystal just walked off, into the forest to play with the deer.

Chris screamed into a microphone as he walked into the middle of the camp, making everyone come into the middle of the camp. Chris smirked, " Time for your next challenge, campers!" Everyone kind of groaned, but there were a few smiles in the group. Chris laughed, "Your next challenge is, well, multiple things! I'll explain."

"First, you have to gather clams in the ocean. One person runs down to the ocean and gets the scuba suit on, getting clams from the ocean. Remember to avoid the sharks. After you have five or six clams, bring them back to ANOTHER teammate, where they go into the cafeteria to cook the clams. After the clams are cooked, you must bring the food back here where I will trade you a key for the plate of clams WITH a catch. You HAVE to include a special side with it. Barnacles and seaweed, remember to collect those too... Also, whomever wins this challenge wins a nice prize!" He smiled, waiting to say 'it'. He opened his mouth, "Go!" He yelled, Jake beginning to run towards the ocean, Moreen RIGHT in front of him as they ran. Since Moreen was kind of messed up in the head, she obviously was the first one down on the beach and put on the Scuba Suit. It wasn't too long before Jake put his Scuba Suit on, both of them diving into the water.

Moreen seemed to get the seaweed and the barnacles first, easily scraping the barnacles onto her hands. After that she began collecting clams. Jake jumped out of the water, Moreen now right behind him. After stopping in front of the next teammate, Variety immediately began to run towards the Cafeteria. She was quick about it, and Eloise DIDN'T seem to want to win this challenge at all. As soon as Variety walked into the Cafeteria she began to pry open the clams and tearing out the meat inside of it. She was able to fry it, and serve it on a dish with the barnacles AND the seaweed. She grabbed the key, smiling. They had won the challenge, " Yes!" Chris smirked, " You win..a fridge in your cabin, filled with lobster and soda! The key is to the fridge. The people who get to keep the key are Variety and Moreen." Everyone in The Walking Sharks cheered. After the Marshmallow Ceremony it was Thomas whom gotten voted off. He didn't talk to _anyone_ at all while he was here.

.: Votes :.

**Seven Votes for Thomas(For not talking or communicating at all at any time.)David, Rain, Crystal, Lena, Tommy, Ed, Reagan**

**Three Votes for David(Alliance – Target, Otherwise isn't liked very much by many people.)Jake, Eloise, Thomas **


	6. Episode Six: Fear Hive

.: The Crazy Octopus :.

Jake - The Animal Lover - The Crazy Octopus - Male

David - The Buff Guy - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Bertha - The Cheerleader - The Crazy Octopus - Female - 2nd Voted Off

Eloise - The Snob - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Lena - The Nerd - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Rain - The Runner - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Crystal - The Female 'Normie' - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Reagan - The Minion - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Tommy - The Emo - The Crazy Octopus – Male

Ed - The Anime Addict - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Thomas - The 'Dweeb' - The Crazy Octopus – Male -4th Voted Off

.: The Flying Sharks :.

Candy - The Eavesdropper - The Flying Sharks - Female

Blanche - The Dumb Girl - The Flying Sharks - Female - 1st Voted Off

Variety - The Flirt - The Flying Sharks - Female

Jaynie - The Journalist - The Flying Sharks - Female

Moreen - The Crazy One - The Flying Sharks - Female

Abba - The Big Head - The Flying Sharks - Male

Haydn - The Male 'Normie' - The Flying Sharks - Male

Webster - The Illness - The Flying Sharks – Male – 3rd Voted Off

Marquis - The Clueless Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Barret - The 'Dream' Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Ryan - The Environmentalist - The Flying Sharks -Male

.: Other Characters :.

Chris Mclane

Chef

.: Recap :.

Thomas gotten voted off and sent into the Volcano with the other losers. Eloise still seems to be planning something. Ryan & Jaynie seem to be getting together. Also, Haydn and Crystal seem to miss each other. Find out what happens on the next episode of, Volcano Island!

.:Recap:.

Variety was in the cabin, looking at the ground. Out of ALL of the people to have a relationship with someone, it was..JAYNIE. Why should Jaynie have a relationship and not her? That is was she was filled with ; **anger and jealousy**.

Variety wanted Ryan and she would do anything to get him at this point. But what was the point, she couldn't do a blasted thing about it. Stupid Jaynie, stealing her man. She had to get her back, somehow.. But _how?_

Jaynie was with Ryan again near the waterfall, but today she seemed _really_ uptight. Probably because of what Eloise did to her recently; pelting her with a bunch of water balloons and she was **NOT** in the mood for any crap today. Especially from Eloise or Rain, she hated them SO much. She WAS going to do something about it.

But right now, she wanted to hang out with Ryan without being so mean. Ryan smirked, "S-So..uh..You seem angry, may I ask why you're angry?" Jaynie looked at him, kind of ticked, " What?! You were **RIGHT **there when it happened! **'SHE'** pelted me with water balloons!" Ryan just kind of nodded, surprised of the female's attitude, but didn't seem to do a thing. Honestly, Ryan use to act _just like that_, stuck up and mean before coming to Volcano Island.

Ryan just sighed, "I'm sorry Jaynie, but this just isn't working out.. This is for your own good.." He got up, walking past her, before surprisingly pushing her into the falls, making her fall down into the water. Jaynie came back up, only to sink to the bottom, "Uh oh! Oh CRAP,oh CRAP, OH CRAP."

Chris meets everyone in camp, as Ryan arrives back. Chris sighs, "...Where's the other Camper?" _Ryan answered, lying, "She..san-" _Jaynie came out, next to Ryan, " I ALMOST DIED!" Chris smiled, "Good work, Ryan! Anyway.. Today's challenge is...facing your worst fears" Everyone kind of gasped, "We've got every conversation on camera; that includes the days before the challenges, first up..Ryan. You will have to stay in a barren room; Jake beside you whom is watching animals die in clips of where they are eaten by other animals. Also, Ryan, you will be covered in...'disgested food'." Ryan kind of made a barf face; as where Jake fell onto the ground to lose conciousness.

Chris smiled again, "Jaynie, you have to jump down a waterfa-..Wait, you've already got that covered.. Automatic point for The Walking Sharks!" Chris smirked again, "Eloise, you'll be chased by rapid dogs!" Eloise called out, as dogs were released to chase her around the camp. Jake and Ryan were escorted to the so called room. "Marquis, you'll be put in a pit of spiders we dug for you!" Chris pointed to a hole which was JUST big enough for Marquis to be put in. Spiders were crawling in and out of it, "Spiders..!" Chris smirked, pushing Marquis in.

"Tommy. You'll be forced to be put in a room full of happy, cheerful teddybears that will walk up to you and hug you!Twisted right?" Tommy sighed, looking at the ground.

.: Confession Cam – Tommy :.

Tommy: That IS a ridiculous fear, right? Well NOT to me, don't laugh!

.: Confession Over – Tommy :.

Tommy walked away, as Chris pointed to a...new building in the camp full of different rooms, weird. "Candy, you will have your cellphone taken away from you for around twenty four hours!" She gasped, "No! I paid tons of money for it!" Chris took the phone and broke it on 'accident'. Candy gasped again, "MY PHONE!" David blinked, "...What about me?" Chris responded to David with a, "Dark room, 3rd room in the new building."

David walked to the new building, confused. Chris said, "Haydn..Crystal.. You've already had your worst fear done to you, being without eachother. Automatic point for both teams, Octo-1, Shark-2." Chris smirked, "Barret, Abba, forest, quicksand. Snap snap." Barret and Abba kind of both nodded, both being chased into quicksand by Chef. "Variety, We didn't get anything on you. So, we'll have some cruel punishment! Being buried in snakes" Variety was led to a pit in the beach, she jumped down, into the snakes. She wasn't scared; though. Reagan faced her fear of the dark with David. In the end, The Walking Sharks won the challenge, Jake getting voted off for his fear; he couldn't take it. So, he left the room to not watch the clips.

**.: Votes :.**

**Jake –5 – (For not facing his fear) – Tommy, Ed, Reagan, Crystal, Lena.**

**Lena – 4 – (The smartest on the team, most competition.) - Rain, Eloise, Jake, David.**


	7. Episode Seven: Where's Ryan?

Author's Notes

**So, how is everyone doing right now? Anyway, I just recently added this Author's Notes section! I hope you like my, also, be sure to comment on who you like and who you DON'T.:) Also, this part features a little personal things about Ryan and Candy!**

.: The Crazy Octopus :.

Jake - The Animal Lover - The Crazy Octopus – Male – 5 Voted Off

David - The Buff Guy - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Bertha - The Cheerleader - The Crazy Octopus - Female - 2nd Voted Off

Eloise - The Snob - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Lena - The Nerd - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Rain - The Runner - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Crystal - The Female 'Normie' - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Reagan - The Minion - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Tommy - The Emo - The Crazy Octopus – Male

Ed - The Anime Addict - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Thomas - The 'Dweeb' - The Crazy Octopus – Male -4th Voted Off

.: The Flying Sharks :.

Candy - The Eavesdropper - The Flying Sharks - Female

Blanche - The Dumb Girl - The Flying Sharks - Female - 1st Voted Off

Variety - The Flirt - The Flying Sharks - Female

Jaynie - The Journalist - The Flying Sharks - Female

Moreen - The Crazy One - The Flying Sharks - Female

Abba - The Big Head - The Flying Sharks - Male

Haydn - The Male 'Normie' - The Flying Sharks - Male

Webster - The Illness - The Flying Sharks – Male – 3rd Voted Off

Marquis - The Clueless Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Barret - The 'Dream' Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Ryan - The Environmentalist - The Flying Sharks -Male

.: Other Characters :.

Chris Mclane

Chef

.: Recap :.

Jake had gotten voted off of the last episode for not handling his fears. What is _TODAY'S_ challenge? Find out on Volcano Island!

.:Recap:.

Candy was in the forest as Eloise discussed something with Rain and Lena. Lena had _recently_ joined the snob's alliance, but why? Obviously, Eloise lied to her, just like she did with Rain. They were planning on voting off Crystal if they lost the challenge.

Candy, being a snitch, was going to tell Haydn this later. Although, she decided to not do that right _now_. For now, she was just going to sit and wait, listening. Candy was GOING to do something about this problem, and _QUICK_.

Chris came into the camp; everyone there except for Ryan. Ryan was having a moment where the marshmallow ceremony area would be. He just needed _time_ right now. He really did miss his relatives, but this is not why he was competing. He was _actually_ competing for one of his friend's operations; whom has stage two colon cancer. Something Ryan couldn't imagine going through.

Chris counted all of the campers as they finished eating; although Ryan was still at the marshmallow ceremony area. Chris said, confused, " We're missing a camper! Hm...That gives me an idea. Today's challenge is.. Find the Missing Camper! Whoever finds the missing camper wins today's challenge! Chef, go get some walkie talkies." Chef just nodded, smirking. He threw the walkie talkies at the campers, each camper getting one. Chris smiled, " The lost camper has immunity tonight, so you can't vote him off if he loses, The Walking Sharks. Also, The name of the camper is Ryan, go find him!"

Moreen blinked, walking out. She seemed to be the fastest right now, but everyone else just kept their pace. Moreen walked around the camp, Haydn and Abba searched the forest separately. Marquis and Barret searched on the top of the mountain. Jaynie didn't search for Ryan, along with Variety, Eloise, Lena, and Rain. Candy was also searching, but was smart enough to check the marshmallow ceremony. After finding Ryan, walking over to him. She was kind of down in the dumps too.

Candy sat next to the male, " Hey, Ryan. We're doing a challenge to find you..! So...how are things?" Ryan didn't seem to turn to Candy, " I'm..-so-so-..You?" Candy sighed, "I'm the same, -so-so-...". Candy glanced at Ryan, "So what's wrong, may I ask?" Ryan looked back at Candy, "Jaynie. I..pushed her down the waterfall..and..Well, she was asking _very_ rude, and broke up with me because of that Eloise girl." Candy blinked, "God, I _**HATE**_ that girl!" Ryan just nodded, laughing lightly.

Candy heard someone, "Follow me!" She got up, signaling for Ryan to follow. He obviously did, going into the forest. Ryan was now making _her_ follow him behind the 'circle bush' where Jaynie and him used to be hanging out. Ryan smiled, "No one will find us in here. So..Should we just finish this challenge tor talk first?" Candy smirked, "Obviously we need to talk. So, Jaynie broke up with you, right? I remember when _Justin_ broke up with me for another girl. I think it was.._Leshawna _or something. Oh well, I can't really remember!" Ryan blinked, "_Leshawna_, Wow.. Weird name. I remember one of my friends liking a girl with that name. _Harold_, I think.." Candy blinked, "Was this girl black?" Ryan nodded, although Candy -did- sound a bit racist on that remark. Candy nodded," Wait! They were contestants on Total Drama Island, how could I forget?! This is a remake of it after the show was canceled.."Candy slapped her forehead, laughing in unison with Ryan. Candy smiled, "So, want to finish the challenge?" Ryan nodded, as Candy got out her walkie talkie, calling Chris and Chef with it to make it known she found Ryan. Candy and Ryan made a dash for the camp, as all the campers arrived in the camp after hearing Candy had won in. Although, Moreen was talking to a squirrel behind the Cafeteria.

.: Confession Cam – Candy :.

Candy: I was SO phyched that I won today's challenge! I'm so -happy-!

.: Confession Cam – Over :.

After arriving, Chris smiled, "Good job, Candy! I'm glad you found him -not-!" he said, -kind of- congratulating the female contestant. Candy just blinked, smirking. The Crazy Octopus all moaned, sighing. Tonight, they were going to have to vote someone off tonight. But before that, Eloise had convinced some people to vote Crystal off, to make Haydn feel -crushed-. She had threatened Tommy to push him in that room in the 'scary building' with the plushes and had given David a pet Lena had mutated. A larger version of the firefly, but was obviously mechanical. The votes are as followed.

.: **Votes** :.

Crystal – (Alliance) – Tommy, Eloise, Rain, David, Lena. - Five Votes

Eloise – (For being a snob and rude to everyone) – Ed, Reagan, Reagan – Three Votes


	8. Episode Eight: Lotso'fights

Author's Notes

**More madness, yay.:)**

.: The Crazy Octopus :.

Jake - The Animal Lover - The Crazy Octopus – Male – 5th Voted Off

David - The Buff Guy - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Bertha - The Cheerleader - The Crazy Octopus - Female - 2nd Voted Off

Eloise - The Snob - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Lena - The Nerd - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Rain - The Runner - The Crazy Octopus - Female

**Crystal - The Female 'Normie' - The Crazy Octopus – Female - 6th voted off**

Reagan - The Minion - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Tommy - The Emo - The Crazy Octopus – Male

Ed - The Anime Addict - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Thomas - The 'Dweeb' - The Crazy Octopus – Male -4th Voted Off

.: The Flying Sharks :.

Candy - The Eavesdropper - The Flying Sharks - Female

Blanche - The Dumb Girl - The Flying Sharks - Female - 1st Voted Off

Variety - The Flirt - The Flying Sharks - Female

Jaynie - The Journalist - The Flying Sharks - Female

Moreen - The Crazy One - The Flying Sharks - Female

Abba - The Big Head - The Flying Sharks - Male

Haydn - The Male 'Normie' - The Flying Sharks - Male

Webster - The Illness - The Flying Sharks – Male – 3rd Voted Off

Marquis - The Clueless Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Barret - The 'Dream' Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Ryan - The Environmentalist - The Flying Sharks -Male

.: Other Characters :.

Chris Mclane

Chef

.: Recap :.

Crystal had gotten voted off because of the girl's Alliance. Haydn is as crushed as ever. Find out what happens next on, Total Dr-Er... Volcano Island!

.:Recap:.

Ryan was again, lonely. He wanted to talk to the female he was talking to yesterday, Candy, but she did not seem to be awake right now. For some reason, though, Ryan was laughing. He had a light pink cellphone in his hand, _actually_, he stole Eloise's cellphone in the middle of the night last night. He used it to call his friends back at home, he missed them very much. Especially his relatives.

Candy walked out of the cabin, with Variety, talking with her. But, Chris came to the camp a bit earlier, calling everyone out. After everyone was outside, they all looked towards Chris. Chris smirked, "No lunch today, sorry everyone. Also! Today's challenge IS...Fighting! Two people from each team will be -fighting- each other. And the best part, One girl, one boy from each team -will- fight. And.. To spice it up, Eloise and Candy are the girls that are going to be fighting. The boys will be Haydn and David, Eloise will be fighting Haydn, Candy will be fighting David. Okay, then. Everyone, in a circle around Eloise and Haydn!" Everyone gathered in a small circle, Eloise and Haydn standing in the middle. Chris had made this challenge for his sadistic purposes; to see someone get hurt.

Eloise smirked, being a snob, she _had _to know how to fight correctly. Honestly, Haydn didn't know **ANYTHING **about any kind of fighting. He was quickly beaten by Eloise, because she knew some major, wicked karate.(The mantis.) David was fighting Candy after that, but Candy was beaten, taken to the infirmary with Haydn. David's next fight involved fighting Eloise.

They both stepped into the final battle, David glaring at the girl. Eloise glared back as Chris said, "Go!" immediately, David ran at Eloise, sending a punch towards the girl's face. In reaction, Eloise bent her back so the punch would go over her, grabbing his arm to twist it. Quickly, David flexed his arm muscles, causing her to not twist his arm as good as she wanted. He did a spin, hitting her in the face, causing her to fall down. She got up, David had an angry face. Eloise had a bruise on her right cheek, but didn't seem to be hurt. Suddenly, Eloise rushed towards David, jumping to the right of him before sending a punch to the male's right side, causing him to jump forward, holding his side. Honestly, The Killer Octopus was surprised by the girl. Eloise had been a snob, a jerk, and an other word you could think of. But MAN could the girl fight.

David was also a good fighter. David swung another punch towards the girl, this time at the female's right arm just for the fun of the fight. That was the point of fighting, correct? Anyway, this time, she fell, holding her arm before doing a trip kick to trip the boy. After David was tripped, Eloise would try and jump on him. But, because of this, she landed on the ground because David had rolled to the left. Eloise had been knocked out by the rough ground, causing The Walking Sharks to win the challenge. The votes are as is.

.: Votes :.

Variety – 6 Votes – (Not really helping the group in any sort of way; at all.) - Jaynie, Barret, Marquis, Moreen, Candy, Ryan

Moreen – 2 Votes – (For acting -completely- crazy.) - Abba, Haydn

Haydn – 1 Vote – (Indiclosed reason) – Variety


	9. Episode Nine: RCMP Run

Author's Notes

Is anyone actually reading this? Er.. Doesn't matter, I hope you like this, review also!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or it's characters. The challengers in this story are mine though.:)

.: The Crazy Octopus :.

Jake - The Animal Lover - The Crazy Octopus – Male – 5th Voted Off

David - The Buff Guy - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Bertha - The Cheerleader - The Crazy Octopus - Female - 2nd Voted Off

Eloise - The Snob - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Lena - The Nerd - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Rain - The Runner - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Crystal - The Female 'Normie' - The Crazy Octopus – Female - 6th voted off

Reagan - The Minion - The Crazy Octopus - Female

Tommy - The Emo - The Crazy Octopus – Male

Ed - The Anime Addict - The Crazy Octopus - Male

Thomas - The 'Dweeb' - The Crazy Octopus – Male -4th Voted Off

.: The Flying Sharks :.

Candy - The Eavesdropper - The Flying Sharks - Female

Blanche - The Dumb Girl - The Flying Sharks - Female - 1st Voted Off

Variety - The Flirt - The Flying Sharks - Female

Jaynie - The Journalist - The Flying Sharks - Female

Moreen - The Crazy One - The Flying Sharks - Female

Abba - The Big Head - The Flying Sharks - Male

Haydn - The Male 'Normie' - The Flying Sharks - Male

Webster - The Illness - The Flying Sharks – Male – 3rd Voted Off

Marquis - The Clueless Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Barret - The 'Dream' Guy - The Flying Sharks - Male

Ryan - The Environmentalist - The Flying Sharks -Male

.: Other Characters :.

Chris Mclane

Chef

.: Recap :.

On the last episode, Variety had gotten voted off for not being any helping at all to anyone, also for being a flirt. She wasn't as despised as Eloise though. Find out who gets voted off today on, Volcano Island...if someone gets voted off.

.:Recap:.

Chris was sitting in his office; well, actually, a mobile home of sorts. He was writing a letter to someone it seemed. It had the title of ' How are you doing? I want to know. ' The letter was as follows.

' Dear Moreen,

I know this seems SO wrong, but I may think I actually like you; despite your age. Maybe it's because of your looks or maybe it's because of how you act, but whenever I'm around you I just feel like giving you a great big hug. It is probably because of the way you act; I've always liked crazy girls, and you are the one for me. I just hope you accept this letter and like me the same way.

Signed,

Chris Mclane

P.S.

What's your favorite movie?'

Moreen had gotten that letter straight after, Chris meeting the female in private where a camera was not. Moreen smiled, randomly laughing at the letter. Replying to her laugh, he laughed also. Moreen smirked, "You like **ME**?,"Chris nodded,"Yeah,"He said in a gentle tone.

Moreen smirked, "I've always liked crazy people..Heheh." He gave her a slight peck on the cheek, the female seeming to like the Chris right back. They laughed for a few minutes, just smiling at each other. Moreen smirked, "Also.. My favorite movie is _**'**__Dawn of the Dead'_." Chris nodded, "I thought that movie was alright, of course, I love the movies that have really happened._ 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'_ was also a great movie, I liked it because people died in it." Moreen laughed, grinning, "I **LOVED** that movie."

Chris smirked, "I also like some horror games, _'Dead Rising'_ being my favorite out of them. For some reason, I didn't like _'Resident Evil'_." Moreen nodded, "_'Dead Rising'_ was much more realistic. Did you hear about '_Dead Rising: Chop till ya' drop'_? I was kind of upset that it was going to be on the Wii, I wonder if they'll actually still have the photography system. I loved the photography system, honestly. I took a picture once of two zombie's heads getting chopped off by a ' Mini Chainsaw ' from that one clown boss by the rollercoaster. That was my BEST picture." Chris blinked, "I wasn't so good at the photography, I was better at slamming zombies with an HD TV." Moreen grinned, "That WAS a fun part."

Chris sighed, "Ugh, I hated that OLD LADY searching for her dog 'Madonna'. It really ticked me off." Moreen nodded in agreement as Chris continued to talk. Chris smirked, "Although I did enjoy seeing her getting eaten by the zombies. Also, I hate how you HAD to do the cases. It ticked me off, all I really wanted to do was kill some zombies, although killing those cultists was fun." Moreen smiled, " At first they were pretty hard to kill; and if they captured you, you would wake up coming out of a box in boxers. If you lured one near you, you would die because they took your cloths and weapons."

Chris sighed, "That happened to me the first couple of tries..I also hate how they bombed themselves, although I loved it that you could make them explode around their teammates to kill them." Moreen laughed, seeming to agree with Chris.

.: Confession Cam – Moreen :.

Moreen: I can't believe this. I love Chris. Is this so wrong? Oh well, as long as he likes what I like..hurting people, being wacko, and such.

.: Confession Over :.

Chris smiled, "So, do you think we could be able to go out some time maybe as a date?" Moreen laughed, "Yeah, sure. I would love that!" Chris smiled, "How about right now then?" Moreen nodded quickly, just laughing away. She WAS crazy. Chris smirked, getting up. He grabbed the girl's hand before begining to walk. Moreen stood beside him as they walked to his mobile home. As soon as they arrived, she smirked, "So this is where you live on the island? I've always wondered where this was. Wow, it looks nice on the outside although quite small." Moreen noticed a small opening in the bottom, plus a hole in the ground under it. Well, she _was_ crazy enough to look. Now, she was pondering what that hole was. Chris smirked, as Moreen asked a very small question, "What's that hole under the ground? Is it full of body parts?!" She was hoping it was, although Chris answered, " Nope. It's a 'basement'. Want to go into the basement?" Moreen nodded as they walked into the mobile home. There was a hole in the middle of the floor, with a small latch to close or open it. The hole had a ladder going into it, which they descended into the basement. "Wow!," Moreen yelped, as she saw the room. Instead of being a creaky, old, standard basement, the floor was tiled. It was shiny, so you could see your reflection. It had an HD TV at the end of the room, with almost every single gaming console. A big stack of the most violent video games was right beside the TV. Also, there was a refrigerator stocked with good food; instead of the food Chef served them. "God, your... WOW...your really wealthy, aren't ya?" Chris nodded, laughing, "Want to play a game? I made my _own_ game..It's called '_Dead Rising 2_', and is basically the same thing as the original. Except.. it has an added multiplayer!" Moreen screeched in happiness, hugging Chris only to make out with him, before playing the game with Chris. After finishing playing the game with Chris, they ate the food in the refrigerator, or, some of it.

Moreen smirked, getting up. She would smile and peck him on the cheek before leaving back to the camp. As soon as she got back, she just smiled. Chris came back to camp too, announcing the challenge. Chris smirked, not seeming to show any sign of affection for Moreen right now. He had to keep this a secret. Everyone came out, as he announced the challenge. Chris smirked lightly, "Today's challenge is..well..a game. We're going to learn HOW to play 'Run from Hunters'. Suddenly, some tall men & women in RCMP uniforms leapt out. Everyone began running; as they had net guns. Although, Barret & Marquis were easily beaten; being bagged into the nets and hung by the dirt bathroom stalls.

Ryan and Jaynie were both caught in one net, grumbling. They _hated_ each other now; avoiding each other like that plague. Moreen was quick;though, she avoided every single net thrown at her. In the end; though; Moreen had won the challenge after that. So, she and Chris left back to the mobile home. Later that night, the marshmallow ceremony would begin. The votes are as follows.

.: Votes :.

Four Votes – Ed – For not contributing to the team at all and alliance purposes. – Tommy, Eloise, Rain, Lena

Three Votes – Eloise – (Obvious Reasons) – Reagan, Ed, David


End file.
